Famille
by Mylane.67
Summary: Naruto, jeune garçon de douze ans, rejeté et détesté par les villageois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, rate son examen lui permettant de devenir Genin. Que vas-il se passer? Je vous laisse découvrir le suspense. Contient scène de viol. Fanfic YAOI (HxH) donc homophobes s'abstenir de tout commentaire si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles.
1. Chapter 1

Désespoir

Il y a douze ans, un démon renard à neuf queues attaqua le village caché de Konoha. Un seul battement de ses queues suffisait à provoquer la destruction d'une montagne et soulevait un marais.

Face à lui, des troupes ninjas s'étaient réunis et luttaient au péril de leurs vies.

L'un d'entre eux, grâce à sa bravoure, réussit à se débarrasser du démon en le scellant dans le corps d'un nouveau né, mais cet exploit lui coûta la vie. Cet homme était le Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**Douze ans plus tard**

Le soleil se levait sur le village. Les gens se levaient et se préparaient pour leurs journées au travail. Non loin du centre du village, dans un appartement miteux où résider un bordel total, vit un jeune garçon du nom de Naruto. Celui-ci se réveilla lorsque la lumière du soleil filtra à travers le rideau ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il se leva, fit son lit puis prit des vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

En effet, depuis sa tendre enfance Naruto ne cessait de lutter en vain contre le village. Pourquoi ? C'est la question que se posait Naruto depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher et parler. Depuis ses trois ans. Au début, les coups n'étaient que des gifles suivies de fessés et engueulades pour devenir un passage à tabac. En dehors du Sandaïme Hokage, personne ne s'occuper de lui.

Il ne compté plus les heures ou les villageois s'en prenaient à lui en le traitant de « Monstre », « Démon », allant même jusqu'à essayer de le tuer de différentes manières comme l'empoisonnement.

Puis vint ensuite ses cinq ans. Cette nuit-là, les adultes étaient encore plus féroce en ce jour pour fêter la libération du village. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes poursuivait Naruto dans les rues sombre de Konoha. Mais Naruto ne fut pas assez rapide. Les villageois l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri du regard des autres. Puis les coups vinrent. Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position de fœtus face aux coups qui pleut sur son corps mince et fragile. Il pleura, hurla de peur, mais surtout de douleur. Chaque coups tombaient aussi durement qu'une hache s'abattait sur lui. Il sentit son épaule droite se déboîter, ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Trois d'entre elles étaient cassées. Sa vue devint floue. Puis les coups cessèrent de s'abattre sur lui avant qu'il ne sente sur lui un liquide âpre tandis qu'il continuer de sanglotait tout seul dans la ruelle, les adultes le laissant à son triste sort en ricanant. Il ne s'était réveiller que le lendemain après-midi. Il se trouver dans une chambre. Les murs étaient blancs ainsi que le plafond. Une odeur d'antiseptique flotter dans l'air. Il comprit alors qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Mais chaque jour, chaque année qui passaient était un vrai calvaire pour ce jeune blond. Lorsqu'il sortait, il ne cessait de garder la tête baisser, de peur de voir comme chaque jour, la haine dans le regard des gens. Aucune famille, aucun ami, aucun réel soutien, l'enfant se sentait seul et ce malgré la présence de l'Hokage, qui malgré son attention envers le jeune garçon, ne pouvait délégué son rôle.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Lorsque Naruto eut fini de prendre son bain, il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir, un vêtement en maille sous une veste sans manches à capuche noire. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Ses yeux ne reflétait rien que du vide sous lequel est caché profondément une immense douleur. Laissant ses cheveux longs qui lui tomber au creux de ses reins, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara des tartines avec un verre de lait.

Lorsqu'il finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et pris un élastique. Il se fit une natte et l'attacha au bout. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en pic sur le sommet de sa tête. À peine a-t-il finit de s'occuper de ses cheveux, qu'il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il mit ses sandales noires et sortit fermant derrière lui avant de descendre les escaliers. À peine eut-il mit un pied au sol, que les villageois se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Naruto marcha le tête basse entre ces regards haineux pour se dirigeait vers l'Académie, les mains dans les poches. Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il est inscrit. Mais malgré ses effort, ses notes étaient catastrophiques. Il était surnommé « l'Éternel Cancre » et pourtant, il se débrouille assez bien dans les matières qui concerne la pratique. Les professeurs refuses de voir Naruto devenir ninja, voilà ce à quoi Naruto penser assez souvent. Tous les élèves se moquaient de lui en cours et les professeurs ne faisaient absolument rien, le laissant seul dans son coin. Ils n'intervenaient que lorsque cela était nécessaire afin d'avoir l'attention de tous les élèves sur eux pour continuer les cours. Aucun d'eux ne donnaient des livres de cours à Naruto alors ce fut le Sandaïme Hokage qui lui donna tout ce qui lui est nécessaire.

Naruto arriva à l'Académie. Des groupes d'enfants se trouvaient devant. Naruto passa entre eux mais dès qu'ils le virent, ils l'entourèrent et commencèrent à se moquer de lui. Naruto, gardant la tête toujours basse, réussi à se faufiler entre eux avant de passer l'entrée de l'Académie. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe et une fois arrivé en face de celle-ci, ouvrit la porte. Les élèves qui chahutaient se turent immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et repris leur brouhaha à nouveau lorsqu'ils virent que la personne qui entrer n'était autre que Naruto.

Naruto leva les yeux et regarda quelles places étaient encore libres. Il avisa une place à côté d'un élève assit tranquillement, les yeux comme fixés sur le mur en face. « Sasuke Uchiwa », pensa Naruto. Il soupira. De tous les élèves, celui-ci était le seul à ne pas l'embêter mais il aurait quand même aimer mieux connaître celui-ci.

Une fois assis sur le même banc que Sasuke, il se décida à tenter sa chance :

« Salut Sasuke. »

Le-dit Sasuke tourna un instant sa tête vers Naruto mais ne daigna pas répondre à son salut.

« Je vois, dit Naruto en essayant de caché sa tristesse. »

Autour d'eux, le brouhaha ne cessait pas. Puis Naruto entendit des pas de courses et tourna sa tête vers la porte du fond de la salle qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur deux jeunes filles. La première aux cheveux roses et yeux émeraudes se chamaillait avec une blonde aux yeux bleus pour savoir qui était arrivé la première permettant ainsi à celle qui fut arrivé en tête de pouvoir s'asseoir auprès de Sasuke. « Sakura et Ino, bon sang, pensa Naruto. »

La-dite Sakura se tourna vers le banc où Naruto et leur « Sasuke-kun » sont assis avant de se mettre à courir vers eux et de pousser Naruto, le faisant tomber ainsi par-terre.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Comment tu vas ?

\- Hnn, fut juste la réponse du jeune garçon.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne répondit rien à la jeune fille. Celle-ci prenant le silence de Sasuke comme un oui, voulu s'installer mais c'est sans compter Ino qui, lorsqu'elle vit ce que sa rivale voulait faire s'approcha d'elle :

« Alors là, tu rêve Grand Front ! Dit-elle en tenant le bras de Sakura.

\- Non mais dégage de là, Ino la Pig ! »

S'ensuivit alors une lutte acharné entre les deux jeunes filles. Naruto, quant à lui, est toujours par-terre et continuer d'observer la scène.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils virent leur professeur Iruka entrer et clamer le silence. Aussitôt, Ino retourna à sa place et Sakura s'assit entre Naruto et Sasuke.

« Bien, dit Iruka. Aujourd'hui nous allons vous faire passer comme prévu l'examen Genin. Sachez que les résultats à l'écrit notés durant l'année sont pris en compte dans le comptage des points. Bien, l'épreuve aujourd'hui est le Bunshin no jutsu. »

Lorsque vint le tour de Naruto, celui-ci pénétra dans la salle. Iruka se tenait assis à côté de son collègue Mizuki.

« Bien, tu peux commencer, dit Iruka. Nous souhaitons que tu fasses trois clones. »

Naruto se positionna et concentra son chakra :

« Bunshin no jutsu ! »

Une fumée grise apparut laissant apercevoir juste un clone à côté de Naruto. Celui-ci était correct. Hors Naruto se doutait depuis le début qu'il se ferait recalé ce qui fut exactement le cas.

« Recalé, dit Iruka.

\- Iruka, l'appela son collègue Mizuki. Pourquoi ne pas lui laissez sa chance ? Il n'a peut-être pas fait trois clones comme demander mais il a toutefois réussi à en faire un qui est correct.

\- Mizuki, les autres élèves ont réussi à faire les trois clones demander. Hors Naruto n'en a fait qu'un seul. Et au vu de ses notes aux interrogations de cette année, s'il aurait réussi à faire justement ces trois clones, il aurait sûrement réussi.

\- Je vois, dit Naruto la tête baisser. Je vous laisse. Au revoir, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement puis sorti. »

Naruto n'attendit pas de voir les parents des autres candidats ayant réussi l'épreuve, félicités leurs enfants. Il se dirigea vers son appartement. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il sortit de l'armoire deux casseroles pour faire du riz et du poisson frit ainsi qu'un bol pour la salade.

Quand il finit de préparer son repas, il prit une assiette et y déposa son riz et le poisson. Il s'assit à table et commença à manger. La nuit était tombé bien vite quand Naruto finit son repas dans un silence total laissant filtré le bruit des gouttes tombant dans le lavabo de la cuisine. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Il détacha ses cheveux et une fois au lit, il s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne put dormir plus d'une heure qu'il se réveilla en entendant du bruit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il fut coincer sous le corps d'un homme les mains attachées.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec force.

« Tais-toi, réclama l'homme. »

« Cette voix ? C'est … c'est… Mizuki-senseï !, pensa Naruto. »

« Mizuki-senseï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se tordant dans tous les sens.

\- Tais-toi Naruto ! Répliqua celui-ci.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Il savait, il comprit ce que Mizuki voulait lui faire. Ses larmes coulèrent encore plus à cette pensée. Mizuki ricana avant d'embrasser sauvagement Naruto qui ferma ses yeux. Naruto sentit alors les mains de l'homme le déshabiller de son bas, de son caleçon et relever son haut avant de se mettre à le caresser partout. Mizuki se débarrassa de son pantalon et son boxer avant de s'installer entre les jambes de sa victime et l'impossible se produisit. Naruto hurla de douleur. Il suffoquait à cause de sa crise de larmes criant à Mizuki d'arrêter mais le contraire se produisit. Mizuki ne cessait pas, il accéléra son allure. Tout s'arrêta quand Mizuki se déversa en Naruto. Puis tout en lui détachant les mains, il lui dit :

« Trois heures. Tu as trois heures pour t'introduire dans la Résidence du Maître Hokage et voler le rouleau qui contient les techniques interdites. Tu iras dans la forêt, près d'une cabane pour me l'apporter. Tu n'as pas une minute de plus où je te jure que je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me l'apporte. »

Se rhabillant, il rouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et quitta l'appartement en laissant derrière lui, le jeune garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleurant à chaudes larmes, complètement détruit.

Il fallu prés d'une heure à Naruto pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut calme, il se leva nu comme un vers et couru prendre remplir la baignoire afin de faire disparaître l'odeur corporel et les traces de spermes restant. Il se frotta le corps jusqu'à voir sa peau devenir rouge. Peur, dégoût. Voilà les sentiments qui le colle.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et observa ses draps souillés. Dans un soudain accès de colère, il prit les draps et les déchira, les larmes coulant à nouveau. Quand il finit de les déchirés, il prit le tas ainsi que la couverture, ses sous-vêtements et ses pyjamas puis les mis dans un sac poubelle. **« ****Trois heures. Tu as trois heures pour t'introduire dans la Résidence du Maître Hokage et voler le rouleau qui contient les techniques interdites. Tu iras dans la forêt, près d'une cabane pour me l'apporter. Tu n'as pas une minute de plus où je te jure que je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me l'apporte**.** »** Les paroles de Mizuki résonnaient encore, sifflant à ses oreilles. Ce qui l'effraya mais le mit encore plus en colère.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je suis désolé Jiji. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je suis désolé. »

Se tournant vers son armoire, il prit un pull à col roulé et un pantalon noir et s'habilla. « Plus qu'une heure et demi, pensa-t-il. Je dois me dépêcher. »

Naruto mit ses chaussures et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il sauta sur les toits, se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il arriva plus vite que prévus sur le toit de la tour. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le lieu de vie du Hokage se trouvant à l'étage au de. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il s'arrêta puis colla l'oreille à la porte pour écouter mais il n'entendit aucun bruit de paperasse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il préféra tout de même se rassurer en toquant à la porte. Rien. Il toqua à nouveau au cas où le vieux Maître s'était endormit mais à nouveau, aucune réponse lui fut donnée. Alors il se décida et regardant à gauche et à droite, ne voyant personne, ouvrit la porte. Il entra mais ne vit aucune trace du Maître Hokage. Il pénétra les lieux et fouilla chaque pièce. Il trouva le rouleau dans une pièce sombre, une sorte de cagibi. Il le prit et tout en surveillant ce qui l'entourer afin de ne pas se faire attraper, sorti de la Résidence.

Il se dirigea vers la forêt et ne trouva la cabane qu'en son milieu. « Près de deux heures et demi ont dut passées, pensa-t-il. »

Avisant du regard le rouleau, il l'examina attentivement. « Je me demande quelle genre de techniques ce rouleau contient, pensa-t-il. » Naruto se demanda s'idécida d'assouvir sa curiosité et ouvrit le rouleau. Il vit différentes techniques de divers rangs allant de B à S. La première technique qu'il vit est le Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

« Des clones consistants ?! Diviser son chakra en autant de clones ?! Rang B ?! Voilà pourquoi il le voulait ?s'exclama-t-il. »

Mais le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire comme un flash douloureux en pensant à Mizuki et la colère monta sourdement mais avec force en lui. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête : « Ce salaud ! Comment a-t-il pu… ?! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi les gens s'en prennent toujours à moi ?! « Monstre », « Démon ». Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ?! Lui faire payer. Il paiera pour ce qu'il m'a fait !»

Encore sous la colère, il prit le rouleau et lut ce qui était marqué sous le nom de la technique du Kage Bunshin ainsi que le mudra à faire.

« Bien ! Autant commencer ! »

Durant le laps de temps lui restant en attendant de voir Mizuki et de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait plus tôt au cours de la nuit, Naruto s'entraîna à la maîtrise de la technique. Faisant le mudra tout en scindant son chakra en plusieurs parties, il s'écria :

« Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »

Il ne vit pas un clone mais deux qui cessèrent d'exister juste après.

« Bon sang ! Encore, encore ! Il faut que je me concentre. Il faut que je reste calme, merde ! »

Alors qu'il réussit finalement à maîtriser la technique au bout d'une demi-heure de travail acharné, Naruto, étourdit et essoufflé, s'assit par-terre. Il releva sa tête quand il entendit des pas précipités venir dans sa direction et vit Iruka :

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Naruto ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de voler le rouleau des techniques interdites ?! Tu es devenu fou ?! Hurla Iruka. »

Naruto, effrayé en son for intérieur, tenta de lui parler.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! En plus d'être un voleur, tu es un menteur ! Maintenant tu te lèves et on retourne auprès du Maître Hokage, rendre le rouleau !

\- Senseï, je…

\- Ça suffit ! Maintenant on y va ! Hurla Iruka. »

Relevant Naruto en le tirant par la main, il saisi le rouleau. Il repris le chemin par lequel il était passé, le jeune garçon marchant à côté de lui, la tête basse, quand des kunaïs furent lancer en direction de Naruto. Iruka poussa Naruto au sol lâchant dans le même mouvement le rouleau, se mettant en trajectoire des kunaïs le repoussant contre la cabane, blessé dont un kunaï se ficha dans sa cuisse droite.. Il vit alors Mizuki sur une branche d'arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Mizuki ?!

\- Naruto donne moi le rouleau, ordonna Mizuki.

\- Naruto, ne le lui donne surtout pas. Il contient les techniques dangereuses pour le village !

\- Haha, si c'est la vérité que tu veux Naruto, alors tu vas l'avoir.

\- Ne fait pas ça !

\- Naruto, tous les villageois t'ont menti. Il y a douze ans, les habitants ont fait un serment.

\- Un serment ? Se demanda Naruto.

\- De tous le village, tu es le seul à qui ce serment n'a jamais été révélé. Ce serment défend de révéler que tu es en vérité le démon renard à neuf queues qui a terrassé le village et tué les parents d'Iruka. En réalité, tout le monde te déteste.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla à nouveau Iruka. »

Naruto qui avait laisser sa tête retombé, sentit la colère qui l'avait abrité durant cette nuit surgir à nouveau et murmura pour lui-même :

« Tu vas le regretter. Tu vas me payer pour ce que tu m'as fait avant. »

Soudain, Mizuki décrocha de son dos, l'un de ses grands shurikens avant de le faire tourner dans l'air. Il s'apprêter à le lancer sur Naruto mais se fit interrompre par celui-ci qui s'écria :

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! En faisant un mudra qu'il ne connaissait pas faisant stopper son geste. »

Iruka et Mizuki virent alors plusieurs clones consistants de Naruto les entourant. Au sol comme dans les arbres.

« Ce ne sont pas de simples clones, pensa Iruka. »

Mizuki voyant plus de mille clones de l'ombre l'entourer, fut pris

« Je vais te faire payer, dit calmement Naruto à Mizuki. »

Sans que l'homme ne s'y attende, Naruto ainsi que ses clones passèrent Mizuki à tabac sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une minute, sa colère dupliquée. Mizuki se trouva au sol, les lèvres saignants abondamment, des côtes cassées, son arcade sourcilière gauche explosée. Des bleus apparaissaient ici et là sur le corps de Mizuki. Du sang coulait de sa bouche au sol. Naruto fit disparaître ses clones et pensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, les poings serrés :

« J'aurai préférer le tué ! Non ! Je ne le ferai pas ! Autant éviter les problèmes. Si je le tue, on me le fera payer. Hors de question que tout le monde sache ce que ce sale… ce sale…m'a fait ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Iruka qui retirait le kunaï fiché dans sa cuisse avant d'observer son élève. Naruto s'approcha et l'aida à se relevé avant de se retourner pour récupérer le rouleau. Iruka fut sur le point de parler afin de s'excuser auprès de Naruto mais ne le put car une équipe d'ANBU arriva sur les lieux.

« UZUMAKI Naruto, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du Maître Hokage avec le rouleau, déclara celui qui était forcément le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Bien, répondit celui-ci en les suivants tandis qu'un des hommes resta auprès de Iruka qui observer silencieusement la scène avant de partir avec l'ANBU pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. »

* * *

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plût ^^. En attendant, pour ceux qui suive mon autre fic (3 ans après), les chapitres 10 et 11 voir peut-être le 12 aussi seront publier soit demain soit après-demain le temps que je corrige. Laissez des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir de connaître vos avis._


	2. Chapter 2

Être ninja

Arrivé au bureau du troisième Hokage, le capitaine de l'ANBU toqua à la porte pour signaler leurs présences.

« Entrer ! » entendirent-ils avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Maître Hokage. Voici le jeune Uzumaki, dit le capitaine.

\- Bien, vous pouvez nous laisser.

\- Bien. Répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement tout comme ses collègues avant de sortir.

\- Naruto.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en ne levant toujours pas la tête qu'il avait baissé au cours du trajet.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi as-tu voler le parchemin ? »

Naruto resta silencieux face à cette question.

« Naruto ?

\- Mizuki-senseï me l'a ordonné, répondit Naruto d'une voix atone, le regard toujours baisser. »

Le Maître Hokage observa alors Naruto avant de parler à nouveau :

« Naruto. Il t'a menacé n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto hocha alors simplement de la tête.

« Je vois. »

Il ouvrit soudainement un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bandeau.

« Naruto. Ceci est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le bandeau. »

Naruto leva alors la tête et vit le bandeau au creux de la main du Hokage avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu le mérites. J'ai pu observer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Et j'estime que tu as le droit de porter ce bandeau qui fera désormais de toi un ninja. »

Naruto observa toujours le bandeau avant de s'avancer et de le prendre tandis qu'il le remercia.

« La répartition des équipes aura lieu lundi à 10 h 00 à l'Académie. Vous rencontrerez alors vos professeurs responsables. Tu passera demain après-midi vers 14 H 00, étant donné que tu es désormais ninja, il te faudra faire une photo pour ton dossier.

\- Bien.

\- Tu peux y aller Naruto. Et avant que tu ne sortes, je voudrais récupérer le rouleau. »

Naruto tendit alors le rouleau au Hokage avant de le saluer et de s'en aller.

« Naruto, que t'as-t-il fait ?, se demanda le Hokage. »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Naruto resta adossé à celle-ci, complètement dans le noir avant de s'écrouler au sol.

« Être ninja, c'est ça mon rêve ? Se posa-t-il comme question. »

Se relevant, il alla dans sa chambre avant d'observer son lit à partir du chambranle de la porte. Se décidant, il pris des pyjamas ainsi qu'une couette et se dirigea au salon, les déposants sur le canapé. Il enleva ses vêtements avant de mettre ses pyjamas et prit un coussin sur le canapé avant de s'allonger, la couette le couvrant. Sa nuit fut alors peuplé de cauchemars, ressassant ce qui s'est produit au cours de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva. Ne voulant repenser à ses cauchemars, il décida d'aller faire la photo souhaité pour son dossier. Une fois celle-ci faite, il alla voir l'Hokage la lui donner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas avant qu'un enfant n'entre dans la pièce en criant au Hokage pour revendiquer sa place. Mais a peine a-t-il sortit un shuriken qu'il voulut lancer sur son grand-père, qu'il trébucha sur sa longue écharpe bleue, traînant au sol. En se relevant, il hurla à Naruto que c'était de sa faute. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quelque chose, un enseignant entra soudainement pour accourir auprès du petit garçon. Naruto décida alors de rentrer chez lui. Il demanda alors s'il pouvait se retirer, l'Hokage le lui autorisant, il partit.

Le jour de la répartition arriva enfin. Naruto se lev 00 avant de se mettre à faire ses tâches quotidienne. Lorsqu'il prit son petit-déjeuner, il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle avant de mettre ses chaussures pour se diriger vers l'Académie. Arrivé dans la salle de classe, il s'assit à nouveau non loin de Sasuke. Soudain, du grabuge put être entendu pendant que la porte fut ouverte violemment par les mêmes jeunes filles le jour de l'examen. Sakura s'approcha de nouveau de Sasuke afin de lui parler tout en poussant une nouvelle fois Naruto au sol.

Dans une autre salle, le Maître Hokage était entouré par des professeurs face à sa boule de cristal. Ils observaient les élèves promus à l'aide de celle-ci lorsque soudain l'un deux dit :

« Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est bien le premier de la promotion ?

\- Oui, en effet, répondit l'Hokage.

\- Il est l'unique survivant du clan Uchiwa, reprit une ninja.

\- C'est vrai, répondit à nouveau le Maître. »

Lorsque l'image dans la boule de cristal se fixa sur Naruto, un homme aux cheveux gris et portant un masque allant jusqu'à lui cacher son œil gauche dit :

« Alors c'est lui Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Dans la salle, le professeur Iruka arriva. Se plaçant face à ses élèves, il se mit à leur parler :

« Félicitations à tous. À partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes des ninjas ou plutôt des aspirants ninjas. Dîtes-vous bien que les choses sérieuses ne font que de commencer. Et que vous avez beaucoup à apprendre. Pour le moment vous n'êtes qu'au premier stade de votre formation. Vous serez répartis dans un groupe de trois sous la responsabilité d'un jônin. Bien ! Je vais vous donner vos groupes. »

« Et maintenant l'équipe 7 : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit qu'elle serait dans la même équipe que Sasuke, Sakura s'exclama avec joie.

« Équipe 8 : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame. »

Soudain, Sakura se retourna vers sa rivale, Ino, afin de se moquer d'elle, énervant alors celle-ci car elle ne se trouve pas dans l'équipe de Sasuke.

« Equipe 10 : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et enfin Choki Akimishi. Voilà, vous voici tous répartis. »

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Naruto, son repas à la main, vit Sakura et décida d'aller lui parler :

« Bonjour Sakura, lui dit-il tandis que celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?!

\- Eh bien étant donné que nous faisons maintenant partis de la même équipe, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble afin de mieux se connaître.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de perdre mon temps à déjeuner en ta compagnie ?!

\- Nous sommes coéquipiers à présent.

\- Laisse tomber, tu es trop nul, lui répondit-elle soudainement avant de s'éloigner pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke. »

Assis en hauteur, Naruto était dans ses pensées. Il vit soudainement Sasuke assis près d'une fenêtre et se décida à aller tenter sa chance avec son autre équipier. S'approchant de lui, il attira son attention :

« Excuse-moi, dit-il auprès de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci l'observait. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, maintenant nous faisons partis de la même équipe. Alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien si on se connaissaient un peu mieux.

\- Hn.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Tss.

\- Est-ce que… ? »

Voyant que Sasuke ne lui répondait pas, il s'excusa alors de l'avoir déranger et s'en alla manger ailleurs.

Le Maître Hokage, quant à lui, était chez Naruto avec celui qui serait le responsable de l'équipe 7.

« C'est ici qu'habite Naruto ? Demanda-t-il à l'Hokage tout en observant l'appartement du jeune garçon.

\- Oui c'est ici, répondit l'Hokage. Il sera dans ton équipe avec Sakura et Sasuke. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Je sens que ce ne sera pas de repos. Il y aura du boulot. »

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. En attendant, la suite arrivera ce week-end ainsi que les suites de mes autres fics. Bye bye ^^ _


End file.
